La película
by Noodle Albarn
Summary: Lo odiaba, pero Wrigth sabía que ese trabajo le ayudaría mucho. Para ser exactos no recordaba nada, el licor que ingirieron ambos era potente, o al menos lo suficiente como para hacer que el cineasta no recordara nada, pero odiara mas a cierto azabache por lo que había sucedido. Older!Spencer/Alive!Billy. Dedicado a Shinoby Nehory y todos los que me leen.


El azabache se despertó con rapidez. ¿Que hora era? Observó el reloj mientras se tallaba los ojos. 10:30. Otra vez despertaba tarde. Odiaba las giras, pero eran necesarias para mantener a flote su carrera como músico.

Suspiró mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño para allí dar un grito al cielo al quemarse con el agua que alguien había olvidado cerrar. Después de refunfuñar tras verse en una cortina de vapor, el joven salió de su habitación, estaba cansado. No había dormido y eso de viajar por todo el mundo realmente le estresaba. ¿Que debía hacer ahora? Oh, claro. Responder las cartas de sus fans. Odiaba hacer eso. Pero su madre ya le abría cubierto la tarea en muchas ocasiones, sin contar que era una mujer ocupada. No siempre tenía tiempo de atender los caprichos de su hijo.

Nuevamente observó el reloj. 12:30. Había todo ese tiempo desde que se levantó respondiendo cartas. Ni siquiera había desayunado. Quizó llamar a la servidumbre, pero hasta para eso, la pereza le había vencido.

Su teléfono sonó. Era su manager, quien al parecer se encontraba muy ocupado, pero a la vez emocionado, o feliz. Quiza era por el hecho de que si el cantante aceptaba la oferta que este iba a hacerle finalmente se libraría de él.

-Cobra, te tengo noticias.-Comentó bastante emocionado el hombre. Billy por su parte ponía todo su esfuerzo para no dormirse con el movil en la mano.

-Habla..-El azabache rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba. Un manager acosador.

-Te he conseguido el papel de protagonista en una película de terror...Si, se que ese no es tu genero cinematográfico favorito. Pero si aceptas ¡Seras grande Cohen!.- El azabache sonrío ente aquellas palabras.

-Continua.- Billy se levantó colocando los codos sobre la mesa mientras balanceaba las piernas, cabe decir que estaba emocionado, y aunque aquel no fuese su genero preferido el estar en aquella película le beneficiaba demasiado.

-Es un director famoso. Creo que se llamaba Sander o algo por el estilo. No importa. ¿Aceptas?.- Esta vez fue el turno de el manager para sonreír.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos, mientras Cobra hacía cálculos para verificar que aquello realmente le beneficiaría.

-Acepto. Ah, por cierto. Llama a aquel sujeto para hablar con él.

Si el manager de Baruch no hubiese cortado el teléfono de la emoción, Cobra habría podido escuchar el grito de alegría del hombre al verse liberado del cantante.

.

El castaño suspiró nuevamente, este se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, esperando y respondiendo llamadas, era mas que obvio que Spencer no había dormido en toda la noche. ¡No le importaba! Dirigiría varias películas.

-Y la gente se quejaba de que tener tantos contactos era malo.- Comentó para si mismo mientras sonreía, mientras creaba guiones para su próximo proyecto.

Porque Spencer Wrigth tenía la vida perfecta. Ejercía la profesión que siempre le había fascinado. Vivía en ''La Élite de Los Famosos'' y lo mejor. Ya no tenía a su molesta hermana menor fastidiandole la vida.

El teléfono sonó y el cineasta respondió inmediatamente, quizá aquello había sido un efecto secundario de tomar tanto café para mantenerse despierto.

-¡Hola, Sander! Te tengo buenas noticias.-La voz del manager de Baruch sonó a través del móvil.

-Spencer.- Le corrigió.- Ahora, dime. ¿Que tienes?.-Spencer sonrió. Quizá su solicitud de personal para sus películas había sido respondida. Quien sabe que cantantes serían los candidatos para ser el protagonista de su película. ¿Damon Albarn? ¿Madonna? ¡Eran tantas las posibilidades! Mas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron casi inmediatamente.

-Tengo la solución a tus problemas.-El hombre mintió, mientras una sonrisa se posicionaba en sus labios.- Billy Joe Cobra.

Billy Joe Cobra. La única persona que odiaba. Ni siquiera su hermana le irritaba tanto como aquel sujeto. Y es que su fachada de divo era simplemente desesperante.

-¿Nadie mas?.-Spencer insistió.

-No creo. Era el único que hasta el momento quiso cooperar. Pero, si consigo algo no dudare en llamarte.-Aquel manager ya estaba pensando en cambiar de numero y de nombre. Pero, el liberarse de BJC valía aquel sacrificio.

-Supongo que será con Baruch.-Dijo el castaño resignado.

-¡Así me gusta! No te desanimes Wrigth, el chico tiene lo suyo.- Dicho esto, el hombre colgó.

.

Revisó nuevamente la hora. Ya tenía su sombrero y estaba listo para salir al escenario. Y no, esta vez no haría el ridículo tal y como paso en Inglaterra hace un mes. El solo hecho de recordar aquello le daba ganas de vomitar. Recordó que algunas cartas no habían sido respondidas. No le dio mayor importancia, mas aquel recuerdo le trajo a la mente la solicitud recientemente aceptaba de trabajar en aquella película. ¿Como era que se llamaba el director? ¿Sander Grit? No le importaba realmente.

Salio al escenario. Esta vez sería diferente ya que ahora si se sabía la letra de la canción.

El azabache comenzó con lo que serían alágos hacia él mismo acompañados de un ritmo suave y algunas fans acompañando las letras, a gritos.

Los gritos que ensordecieron al cantante haciendo que este hiciera una mueca de desagrado. Como odiaba hacer eso. Pero, el tiempo paso tan rápido que ya parecía magia que se encontrase en su limusina de regreso a la mansión Cobra.

Eran las 18:21, y él moría de hambre. Llamo a la cuidadora de la casa. Su madre no se encontraba y el lugar se volvía un poco aburrido sin las constantes peleas ''Madre Hijo''. Rodó los ojos con molestia mientras se tiraba en la gran cama y cerraba los ojos mientras sentía los pasos de la joven encargada. Esta llegó y dejo la pizza y la pepsi sobre la mesa de noche del cantante, para luego retirarse rápidamente, porque a ella ese chico tampoco le agradaba. Él un divo nacido en cuna de oro, alguien que jamas tuvo que sufrir, o al menos trabajar. No. Todo se lo daban, mientras que el resto del mundo se partía la espalda forjándose un futuro.

Billy suspiró. Estaba cansado pero debía hacer algo. ¿Que era? Ah, si. Debía llamar a ese dichoso director. Rogando para que no fuese una perdida de tiempo marcó el numero del sujeto ese.

.

Spencer por su parte, pasó todo el día respondiendo llamadas y creando guiones. Y en ese momento se encontraba (Orgulloso de si mismo, cabe decir) leyendo algunas partes de su guion.

_(...) Y para cuando Stuart (Super estrella, millonaria, un divo de la clase alta) se dio cuenta, detrás de el se encontraba quien en momentos pasados era su novia._

_Stuart: ¡No!_

_Dicho esto el joven sale corriendo del lugar mientras la oleada de seres lo perseguía, y él, el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre corría a esconderse al estudio de grabación de su casa, con una guitarra como arma esperando lo peor._

_La puerta del lugar se abre de golpe, y muchos zombies entran. Uno de ellos logra atrapar a tu, mientras este forcejea uno de sus brazos es arrancado tortuosamente mas él no se ve infectado ya que la parte contagiada había sido arrancada._

_Un grito de dolor llena el lugar mientras la sangre emanaba de la reciente herida, y él sale corriendo en dirección a la salida. Poco le importaba ya. (...)_

El castaño sonrió triunfante al leer. Haría algunos cambios y estaba pensando en cambiar los rasgos de su personaje. Mas sus planes se vieron totalmente interrumpidos cuando su móvil sonó. Fingiendo una alegría que no sentía respondió.

-¿Hola? Spencer Wrigth al habla.-

.

El azabache rodó los ojos de mala manera mientras igualmente fingía alegría.

-Hola Sander!.~ Soy yo, tu actor _fav-or-it-o.- _Billy sonrió. Mientras que Spencer hacia una mueca de asco al saber de quien se trataba. Baruch Cohen.

-Es Spencer. -Corrigió mientras trataba de enfocarse en la película en lugar de buscar maneras de insultar al azabache. Aunque jamas le diría algo demasiado duro, él no era así.- Ademas. Separaste mal las silabas.- El castaño levantó una ceja mientras regresaba a su actitud seria.

-¿Y como sabes que yo he separado bien, pero en las escuelas se equivocan?.- Billy se arregló el cabello mientras respondía de mala manera. Spencer rodó los ojos.- Como sea...Te he llamado con referencia a lo de tu película. Y te soy sincero, odio el terror. Pero, Cobra hace lo que sea por publicidad.

Spencer trataba de controlarse antes de colgarle. Era una oportunidad única. Pero, no sabía si llegara a tolerar a la diva esa.

El azabache comenzó a rodar en la cama hasta casi caerse de la misma, mientras a través del teléfono tarareaba parte de la canción ''P.D Me amo'' Al castaño le daban ganas de vomitar tras oírlo.

-Si. Bueno...tengo pensado verte el jueves. En dos días, por si no sabias contar. -Baruch se molestó ante aquel comentario.- Ve al estudio de grabación, supongo que ya te dieron la dirección. Allí le veo, Cobra.- Dicho esto Spencer colgó, no quería verle, pero era lo único que podía hacer si quería progresar en el horrible mundo de los famosos.

.

Sacó uno de sus cigarrillos mientras volvía a guardar el móvil. ¿Que mas podía hacer? Si ese sujeto le estresaba. Y lo peor era que debía conocerlo. Él, conociendo a una super estrella. Se lanzó a la cama, estaba rendido y el café le estaba comenzando a hacer daño. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba lejos el cigarrillo.

-En dos días...Aish. - El castaño hizo una mueca de asco mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos tras el recuerdo de que debía seguir con su guion. No podía presentarle un guion a medio hacer al divo ese.

-Cobra..te maldigo por hacerme trabajar de mas.- El castaño caminó hacia la cocina donde nuevamente sacó una gran jarra de café. Luego caminó por los largos pasillos de la lúgubre casa hasta llegar a la única habitación con las luces encendidas. Y es que a esa hora (20:45) la oscuridad se hacia mas notable.

Unas horas mas tarde, el guion estaba terminado y el cineasta exhausto. Pero, valía la pena si quería ser alguien en este mundo. Ya había hecho bastante para rendirse ante un muchacho tan malcriado como Billy Joe. ¿O se llamaba Baruch? No le dio importancia y se fue a dormir, aunque para su desgracia, no lo consiguió.

.

El azabache se talló los ojos con pereza mientras se levantaba. Era jueves y debía ver a aquel sujeto, no le agradaba la idea de perder su tiempo en cosas tan estúpidas, pero si era por su carrera TODO valía. Dio un suspiro mientras después de una relajante ducha bajaba al primer piso de la gran mansión, allí, esperaba a su madre para el típico sermón del día sobre la responsabilidad de ser una super estrella.

Pero para sorpresa del azabache su madre no apareció por ninguna parte, y él en su despiste no había notado que en la puerta de el gran refrigerador se encontraba una nota con las razones de la ausencia de la mujer. Una junta, le había retrasado la estadía en la casa de su hijo, y aunque le doliera no podía hacer nada.

-Otra vez solo.- Se dijo para sus adentros, aunque reconsiderando todo, podía aprovechar la ocasión y organizar alguna fiesta con sus colegas famosos, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo al recordar que debía ver a cierto director de cine para una película. Podía armar una cuartada, decirle al chico que se encontraba enfermo y así faltar a su compromiso, pero, era su carrera, la fiesta podría esperar para cuando la producción de aquella película terminase, quizá para ese entonces se vuelva mas famoso y eso significaría mas amigos. El joven rió por lo bajo mientras subía a su gran habitación para cambiarse de ropa y es que no podía ir con Spencer vistiendo un pijama. Después de cambiarse pensó en llamar al castaño, pero, no quería parecer insistente en algo que ni siquiera le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Lo hacía por el dinero y el prestigio que le daría aquello.

Se colocó su mejor camisa, la que se veía mas...normal. Unos lentes de sol que combinasen con la misma y unos jeans casuales. Así no lo reconocerían tan pronto una vez saliera de la mansión. Aunque, ¿Como no reconocer a semejante ídolo? Si él era el que hacia que toda chica que viera se desmayase inmediatamente, si es que antes no le daba un infarto a la pobre afortunada.

.

Aquello de dormir no le había servido en absolutamente nada. El café era cruel con el cineasta, robándole el sueño y las ganas de existir debido al cansancio producido por pasar la mitad de la noche escribiendo guiones. Si seguía así no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, pero no le importaba, entre mas rápido terminara su trabajo con BJC todo estaría bien. Se levantó algo atontado, buscando sus lentes en la mesa de noche mientras bajo sus pies se encontraban hojas llenas de ideas de películas desechadas. Dio un suspiro mientras bajaba a la cocina y se preparaba un emparedado de jamón y un café. Era malo para su salud, como Shanilla le había dicho en mas de una ocasión, y podía jurar que Lolo también le había aconsejado lo mismo desde que su reconciliación se hizo oficial, con el casamiento de la rubia con Rajeev. Hermosa celebración en la que los jóvenes (Y la prensa, debido a Spencer) festejaron algo que simplemente habían creído imposible.

¿Que hora era? Debía ver a Cobra en aproximadamente media hora. Y él ni siquiera se había terminado el desayuno que ya se encontraba frió, y es que Spencer se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina, despertando de mala gana cuando su móvil sonó, y él, trataba de responder sin decir ninguna estupidez por error.

-Hola, Sander!.- El manajer de Cobra se oía alegre a través del móvil.

-Spencer.- Le volvió a corregir.- Dime que encontraste a alguien.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo que se rompió después de algunos segundos en los que Spencer rodaba los ojos con molestia imaginando la respuesta.

-Eh, no. Te he llamado para decirte que no tengo mas candidatos. Así que...Baruch será el protagonista. Te beneficia Wrigth, el chico es especial. A su manera.

Spencer sentía con su estomago se revolvía del asco, todo su esfuerzo se iba al caño si iba a trabajar con Billy Joe Cobra, ese subnormal del que todos hablan. ¿Que tenía de especial alguien que no sabe utilizar un microondas sin incendiar el edificio en el proceso? ¡Nada! Solo era dinero y buena pinta, no, que va, era maquillaje, y del barato al parecer, ya que esté no lograba cubrir por completo la horrible cara de Baruch Cohen.

Colgó el teléfono de mala manera. Ahora debía ir a cambiarse la ropa y lavarse la cara de muerto que traia encima. Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación donde se colocó una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, algo formal, y para terminar, sus lentes. Tomó el teléfono dispuesto a marcar cierto numero, aunque sabia que iba a arrepentirse.

.

Desde donde estaba le llevaría al menos media hora llegar donde Wrigth se encontraba. Odiaba hacer aquello. ¿Pero ya que? De todas maneras había oído que ese director tenia una hermana que era cinta negra y trabajaba como actriz en películas de acción/terror dirigidas por su hermano. Quizá y podía entablar un romance con la pequeña Jessica, aunque esta fuese unos cinco años menor que él. Sonrió ante esos pensamientos mientras conducía su auto. Por toda la calle se podía escuchar ''Dare'' de Gorillaz, mientras que cierto azabache conducía a toda velocidad saltándose los altos sin importarle si por accidente mataba a alguien. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus lentes habían salido volando cuando giró con fuerza en una esquina. No era necesario conducir de esa manera en cierto modo, ya que este iba con tiempo. Pero, se trataba de Billy, y todos sabían que era mas sencillo razonar con una piedra.

Tuvo que detenerse a firmar autógrafos varias veces, revisando la hora en repetidas ocasiones. No sabia porque se preocupaba tanto por algo que ni siquiera le importaba.

Finalmente llegó al estudio, con unos veinte minutos de anticipación, aburrido por el hecho de estar solo se colocó a escuchar música a todo volumen. Debido al eco del lugar, la canción que el joven había compuesto junto con la señorita Noodle retumbaba en los oídos de quien fuese que pasara cerca de él. Después de repetir la canción una treinta veces se había quedado dormido, y aun le sobraba tiempo, ya que aunque los veinte minutos ya hubiesen pasado todavía debía esperar a Spencer mientras este llegaba al lugar.

.

Salio corriendo hasta llegar a su auto, literalmente había rompido la puerta del garaje ¡porque iba tarde! hacia unos veinte minutos que debía haber salido. Pero, unos inconvenientes con Shanilla le dificultaron las cosas, y él, siempre ayudaba a sus amigos, así que no tenía escapatoria de ayudar a la morena a elegir su vestido de novia. Aunque aun no sabía el porque le había pedido eso a él. ''Tus gustos son mas femeninos que los míos'', Recordó aquella frase dicha por la mujer cuando el castaño le había interrogado con el porque le pedía eso . Rabian mejores candidatos para la tarea. Como Lolo, por ejemplo.

Le restó importancia mientras igualmente se saltaba los altos con tal de llegar a tiempo al lugar citado para con el cantante, en su auto se podía escuchar ''Rockit'' Tema utilizado en muchas de sus películas. Después de unos treinta minutos llenos de inconvenientes con policías, y uno que otro conocido casual que le sacaba platica haciendo que el cineasta se retrasase en su tarea de llegar con Baruch a tiempo.

Se arregló el traje negro mientras entraba al recinto y con la mirada buscaba al azabache mas grata no fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo dormido. ¿Y que era esa cosa que estaba emanando de su celular? ¿Música? ¡Era horrible! Hizo una mueca de asco mientras se acercaba al joven y le sacudía levemente con intenciones de despertarle.

-Hey..Cobra.-Spencer se arregló los lentes mientras le miraba. Simplemente le odiaba, y así sería hasta el fin de sus días. Lo podía jurar por la mejor de sus producciones originales.

.

Los ojos verdes de Billy se posaron sobre una figura que este desconocía. Se talló los ojos sin recordar donde se encontraba, mas cuando se incorporó, la confusión le invadió al no saber quien era aquel sujeto que le había despertado.

-¿Wrigth?.- Fue lo único que salió de la boca del adormilado cantante quien miraba al cineasta, para luego sonreír sincero, alegre. La verdad era que ese chico no estaba nada mal. Pero, debía conocerlo mejor para saber si era buena idea donarle aquel pequeño espacio en su corazón, aquel rincón que estaba esperando por _amor. _''Es demasiado pronto, Cobra. Piensa un poco.'' Se dijo a si mismo mentalmente. Spencer apenas y le miraba, no quería trabajar con él. Pero..

-En efecto, Baruch.- Le respondió este de mala manera mientras se sacaba las gafas para limpiarlas con la manga de la chaqueta negra.

-Billy, para ti.- El azabache le miró adormilado.- Ese..es mi verdadero nombre, no es Baruch, como los demás creen.- Spencer rodó los ojos mientras lo jalaba para que este se incorporara. Hecho esto el castaño se sentó a su lado mientras revisaba algunas cosas en su móvil.

-Como sea Cobra.- El cineasta le miró de reojo.- Quiero terminar esto lo antes posible. ¿Me entiendes niño? Te odio. Pero al igual que tú solo hago esto por el dinero que viene involucrado en la producción de esta película.

Y en ese momento a Billy se le vino el mundo encima, pero se mantuvo firme y asintió con la cabeza, mientras ideaba un plan en su cabeza.

-Entiendo.- Suspiró mientras sentía que las lagrimas pronto escaparían de sus ojos verdes, la verdad era que jamas había podido asimilar bien el hecho de que le dijeran que lo odian en la cara. Una idea pasó por su mente y decidido a que Spencer le quisiera, la puso en marcha.- Dime...¿No te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? Digo, para alivianar un poco la tensión.

Wrigth lo miró incrédulo. Pero Billy hablaba en serio. Finalmente (Después de rogarle al castaño para que este accediera) consiguió llevarlo a la cafetería mas cercana que tenían.

.

No podía creer lo que le pasaba, estaba con la persona que mas odiaba, tomando café. La verdad él solo veía a Billy comer, ni hambre tenía, pero la insistencia del azabache fue tanta, que literalmente tuvo que acceder obligado. Rodó los ojos mientras le observaba y el cantante también repetía aquella acción. La verdad no parecía un chico malo, bueno, no tanto como lo pintaban, solo era aquella maldita personalidad de divo la que arruinaba al chico. Se había embriagado en aquellos ojos, eran lindos cabe decir, pero él nunca lo admitiría.

-¿Te gusta beber?.- El castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de cierto azabache que le miraba con un poco de preocupación, ¿O era curiosidad?, Bah.

-Un poco.- Spencer le miró, el joven ya había terminado su café, debían irse o perderían tiempo y aun faltaban muchas cosas que hacer. Una película no puede producirse si el protagonista esta sentado coo rey, tomando café. Definitivamente Odiaba, con todas las letras de la palabra, al mimado de Billy Joe Cobra.

-Entonces no te molesta si te invito a tomar un poco. ¿Verdad?. Baruch sonrió mientras le miraba convencido de que allí no se iría sin que Spencer aceptase su invitación.

Por su parte, el cineasta suspiró con molestia mientras le miraba serio, y es que en esos momentos rogaba porque aunque fuese su hermana, alguien le llamara, para así tener una buena cuartada y escapar de ese divo. ¡Le estresaba! Y no era para menos, si tenía que lidiar con las idioteces de la persona que odiaba. Observó a Billy, quien en esos momentos se miraba las uñas de color azul claro, y el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, Dios, ese tipo si que era extraño.

-Si al terminar vamos a preparar los ensayos del guion, acepto.- Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus lugares, ni siquiera tuvieron que pagar. Era obvio, si ellos no eran nada mas ni nada menos que Spencer Wrigth, el gran director de películas de horror del momento (Sin contar con el hecho de que su hermana era una de las mas grandes luchadoras del país, y una de las mas reconocidas actrices de películas de acción) y Billy Joe Cobra, idolo musical, y uno de los mas apuestos jóvenes que sobrevivieron en Hollywood.

.

Eran las 23:09 y habían llegado a la mansión Cobra hacia unas 5 horas en las que se la habían pasado hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes, sintiendo como el alcohol se tomaba lentamente la poca cordura que les quedaba a ambos, haciéndolos decir incoherencias.

El azabache y el castaño se encontraban en la habitación del cantante, las botellas vacías llenaban el suelo y Baruch, llorando se encontraba en los brazos de Spencer, quien ya ni siquiera sabia que era lo que sucedía. A tal punto de no poder distinguir entre realidad o ficción.

-Spencer.~ - Billy subía hasta quedar frente a frente con el cineasta quien le miraba un poco atontado. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y él, se esperaba con una respuesta horrible, mas para su suerte, no fue así.

El castaño dejó escapar una leve risa mientras le tomaba los cachetes a un muy sorprendido Billy y rompía la distancia de sus labios. Spencer le besó con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del cantante, sus lenguas danzaban, y Billy aún no sabía que era lo que sucedía.

-Todavía te odio Baruch.- Comentó el cineasta una vez se separaron, observando como un hilo de saliva les unía, siendo ese el único cómplice de los actos anteriores.

-Conseguiré tu amor, Wrigth.~ - Se tambaleaba, pero finalmente logró tomar el rostro del joven frente a él, para volver a besarle con mas intensidad que antes, lanzándolo a la cama y posicionándose sobre el castaño, quien miraba desorientado la escena.

Al cabo de unas horas, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sobre la cama del castaño, Spencer con migraña, en los brazos del cantante. Allí pasaron la noche, nada mas les importó. Solo ellos, solo el olor del alcohol y los dulces gemidos emitidos por ambos. Ni siquiera se percataron de que el móvil de cierto castaño estaba sonando, y que a Billy le estaban llamando a la puerta.

.

Spencer se despertó con pereza, le extrañó el hecho de que el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche no fuese parecido al que él había comprado. No le dio importancia y por un momento quiso seguir durmiendo junto a aquel bulto que tenía frente a él. Se dio la vuelta y quedó petrificado por lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

Allí, totalmente desnudo y con marcas de mordidas por todas partes se encontraba Billy Joe Cobra. No había explicación lógica. El alcohol tenía la culpa y lo sabía. Nunca debió aceptar aquella invitación. El mundo se le venía abajo, y la culpa era compartida.

Se levantó con cautela, se colocó su ropa rogando porque el chico no se despertara, hecho esto salió de la mansión Cobra y se fue a su casa, aun sin asimilar bien lo que había hecho. Para ser exactos no recordaba nada, el licor que ingirieron ambos era potente, o al menos lo suficiente como para hacer que el castaño no recordara nada, pero odiara mas a cierto azabache por los líos en los que le había metido.

Llegó a su casa sin asimilar el hecho de que había tenido sexo con Baruch, y lo peor era que los recuerdos de aquella noche comenzaban a llegar a su mente: Un Billy llorando, con las mejillas encendidas, gimiendo como una mujer por debajo de él. ''Te entregue...lo mas valioso para mi.'', las caricias aumentaban en un mar de pasiones y...'' su mente volvía al principio, únicamente con el recuerdo de que había ido a la casa de cierto engreído por unas copas. Y lo peor era, que jamas hablaron sobre la película, aunque quizás eso se arreglaría en otra sesión que Spencer prepararía. Y esta vez estaría consciente.


End file.
